This disclosure relates to a system and method for adaptive control of an averaging parameter used to generate channel condition information such as PCINR and RSSI in a Wireless Metropolitan Area Network (WiMAX).
In a WiMAX communications network, a base station (BS) may communicate with a mobile station (MS) on a communication channel: Various factors such as the existence of ambient interference around the MS or BS, movement of the MS, and other factors may degrade or otherwise alter the channel condition of the communication channel As such, various methods have been developed to indicate the channel condition. For example, a variety of indicators may be used such as, for example, a Physical Carrier to Interference plus Noise Ratio (PCINR), a Received Signal Strength Indicator (RSSI), an ACK/NACK ratio that indicates a proportion of successful data transmissions to unsuccessful transmission (thereby indicating channel stability), PCINR Standard Deviation that may indicate Doppler and fading effects that result from movement of the MS, and other indicators. These indicators may be generated at the MS and transmitted to the BS. The BS may receive the channel condition indicators and attempt to adjust communication in response to changes to the channel condition. For example, the BS may perform download link adaption such as, for example, selecting an appropriate Modulation Coding Scheme (MCS) according to the channel condition in response to various changes to the channel condition. As such, receiving current and accurate channel condition information may enhance the ability of the BS to respond to changes to the channel condition.
When generating the channel condition information, such as, for example, PCINR, the MS may use an averaging parameter transmitted by the BS. Existing systems use a fixed averaging parameter that does not reflect the channel condition, resulting in lower throughput of the communication channel.
These and other drawbacks exist.